Kaleidoscope
by Magicallioness
Summary: Series of short stories in which I try and 'design' my own HP universe. H/D focused of course. Because of all the different styles and subjects and stories I've dubbed this project Kaleidoscope. Chapter 1: Draco makes a surprise appearance and Harry's n
1. Safe House

**Title:** Safe House**  
Author:** Magicallioness**  
Rating:** PG**  
Warning(s):** no beta, since these pieces are far to short to bug anyone with. Besides, it'll mostly be last minute work anyway.**  
Beta:** none**  
Word count:** 436**  
Disclaimer:** Anything belonging to the HP universe belongs to J.K. Rowling and others who have bought the rights to meddle with her toys. Anything that's not is mine, unless stated otherwise. I'm just playing around here, not making money, so please don't sue.**  
Author's note:** Kaleidoscope universe. Late night quicky and no, that's not what it sounds like, jeez!**  
Summary:** Draco makes a surprise appearance and Harry's none too happy about it. O yeah, and it's really early too.

SAFE HOUSE

It was early, very early in the morning when Draco Malfoy stepped out of the fireplace and into his living room, so Harry Potter really could not be blamed for staring at the git open mouthed. That didn't stop Malfoy however.

"Shut your mouth, Potter. There's no need to show your level of intelligence", he said, while stepping around the room in a small circle.

Harry's mouth snapped shut with the clear 'click' of teeth on teeth and then opened again to reveal a whole string of different sounds.

"What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy? How did you get my address, my floo is unlisted!"

"The Ministry provided me with access to your fireplace, since this is to be my safe house", came the smug answer, while the blond wizard perched himself on Harry's black leather couch and prodded it with his finger to make sure it was adequate. Why, Harry didn't understand, since everything in his house was of high quality: he had the money and years of having to live in a cupboard and wearing Dudley's old rags had left him with a will to use it. Harry's mind however, was soon occupied by other things.

"Your _what_?" he bellowed. But instead of waiting for an answer, walked up to his fireplace, stuck his head in and bellowed once again.

"KINGSLEY!"

"Ah, Potter, I hear Malfoy has arrived", Kingsley answered the head appearing in his office fireplace.

"I want to know why the hell he has and what's all this rubbish about a safe house", Harry barked, still bent over, with his head sticking into the fireplace.

"Watch your mouth, Potter! Somebody's trying to kill him-"

"Go figure."

"POTTER, shut it! Somebody's trying to kill Malfoy and since he still has valuable information about the Death Eaters and is able to get more, we need to keep him safe. The last place they will be looking for him is your house. Since you're our best Auror, it's also the safest place. End of discussion!" And with that, Kingsley Shacklebolt walked out of his office and slammed the door.

"I wasn't aware we were having a discussion," Harry mumbled as he stood back up, turned and looked straight into the eyes of a smirking Draco Malfoy.

It was early, very early in the morning when Draco Malfoy stepped out of his fireplace, so Harry really couldn't be blamed for wearing nothing but the sweatpants he usually slept in. That didn't stop Malfoy from checking him out repeatedly. And Harry didn't care that Malfoy obviously liked what he saw. Really, he didn't.


	2. Dinner

**Title: **Dinner**  
Author:** Magicallioness**  
Rating:** K+**  
Warning(s):** no beta, since these pieces are far to short to bug anyone with. Besides, it'll mostly be last minute work anyway.**  
Beta:** none**  
Word count:** 494**  
Disclaimer:** Anything belonging to the HP universe belongs to J.K. Rowling and others who have bought the rights to meddle with her toys. Anything that's not is mine, unless stated otherwise. I'm just playing around here, not making money, so please don't sue.**  
Author's note:** Kaleidoscope universe.Some domestic squabble and a slight surprise.  
** Summary:** Harry comes home from work and doesn't find quite what he expected.

DINNER

His own home never seemed less inviting. Harry sighed as he stepped into the entrance hall of his sizeable mansion. He never got used to flooing and preferred apparating onto his front lawn and walking in the Muggle way. His workday had been more tiring than usual and he really didn't need Draco Malfoy grating on his last nerve.

Instead of an annoying Malfoy though, Harry found a delicious smell drifting through his house and so made his way to the kitchen. He almost dropped the case file he was holding when he found aforementioned Malfoy bent over the stove, inspecting the contents of one of the pots that stood happily simmering away there. Seeker reflexes saved the file and its contents, but the rustle of paper betrayed Harry's presence and Malfoy turned around.

"Ah, your home," was all he said, before returning to the kitchen counter and chopping something up.

"You're cooking!" Harry blurted, looking mildly bewildered.

"And you're stating the obvious," Malfoy told him, without turning around and dumped the cut-up pieces into a pan, causing another waft of delicious scent to drift through the kitchen.

"In _my_ kitchen!" Harry tried again. Malfoy did turn around at that and pointed the wooden spoon he just found in one of the drawers at Harry in irritation.

"Yes, well what did you expect me to do, starve to death around here?"

It briefly occurred to Harry that leaving your guest alone all day without anything to eat, drink or do was not what a good host would have done, but considering the fact the guest was Malfoy, he wasn't all that concerned about being a good host anyway. He wasn't upset about Malfoy using his kitchen either though.

"It's just … I didn't expect you could cook," he answered somewhat lamely. Malfoy snorted.

"It's not that different from potion making. Besides, who do you think kept me fed these past years?" Malfoy answered, returning to his cooking.

"House elves?" Harry ventured. He knew Malfoy was no longer living at the manor, had heard he had very little contact with his parents since the end of the war, but Harry really hadn't thought about why or how Malfoy might have been living.

"I didn't have any," Malfoy answered curtly. "Now ready the table, dinner's almost done."

And Harry, too stunned to realize he was being bossed around in his own home, put down the case file and laid out the table.

Dinner was tense and quiet, but – to Harry's amazement – very tasty. And because Harry was cursed with good manners and he might've felt a little guilty about being a bad host after all, he told Malfoy as much after they cleaned up the table together.

"Thank you, Harry," his new houseguest answered before returning to the living room, leaving Harry completely stunned and with an annoying tickle in his stomach.


	3. Sleeping Arrangements

**Title: **Sleeping Arrangements**  
Author:** Magicallioness**  
Rating:** T**  
Warning(s):** no beta, since these pieces are far to short to bug anyone with. Besides, it'll mostly be last minute work anyway.**  
Beta:** none**  
Word count:** 1.030**  
Disclaimer:** Anything belonging to the HP universe belongs to J.K. Rowling and others who have bought the rights to meddle with her toys. Anything that's not is mine, unless stated otherwise. I'm just playing around here, not making money, so please don't sue.**  
Author's note:** Finally, some intimacy between the boys, man was I longing for that!  
** Summary:** Sleeping with a Malfoy in the house appears to be more difficult than expected.

3. SLEEPING ARRANGEMENTS

"You need to keep an eye on him at all times, Potter. If Malfoy gets hurt, we'll get blamed for not taking proper care of a Death Eaters son, of being biased. So, at all times, Potter."

Kingsley's words ran around in Harry's head as he sat behind the desk in his study, trying to gain some knowledge from the case file lying open in front of him. He glanced at the clock and whispered a curse as he found it to read eleven o'clock already. And sure enough, Malfoy came knocking on his door.

"Where do I sleep? I'm beat," he wanted to know and Harry sighed, tried to buy some time by replacing all the papers in Malfoy's case file.

"My room," he answered eventually, turning to look at Malfoy, who was frowning. _He really shouldn't be doing that, he'll get wrinkles_, Harry thought vaguely.

"I've taken a walk around the house, you have four guest rooms. Why do I get your room?"

"Because I have to keep an eye on you at all times," Harry told him and stood to show Malfoy the way to the master bedroom. But Malfoy wasn't following; he lingered in the doorway.

"You mean you'll be there too?"

Harry just nodded wearily, expecting a tantrum or at least severe protesting. Instead Malfoy nodded and made to follow him. The protesting came anyway, when Malfoy found out there was no room for an extra bed. Harry's bedroom was spacious enough, but the king-sized round bed, standing in the centre of it, took up most of the room. Combined with the large closet and the table that accommodated a television set, it didn't leave much room.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor!" Malfoy stated vehemently. Harry pulled a hand through his hair and, much to tired to bicker any longer, gave in.

"Alright, you can have the bed. I'll sleep on the floor." Malfoy agreed, all be it begrudgingly and after some levitation of mattresses, blankets and pillows from one of the guestrooms, they both turned in for the night.

Sleep however, eluded Harry. Not so much because he wasn't tired enough, but because Malfoy apparently had nightmares. Noisy ones. He kept twisting and turning and moaning, occasionally calling out. And after clamping his hands over his ears, pulling the blanket over his head and even stuffing his head under the pillow – all without the desired result – Harry padded over to Malfoy and gently shook him.

"Malfoy, you're ha-"

Obviously that had been a bad idea: Malfoy – clearly panicked – lunged of the bed knocked Harry over and landed on top of him, his hands around Harry's throat. Harry couldn't breathe, let alone speak. He trashed around, kicking his legs wildly, trying to get Malfoy off of him, panic quickly taking hold. But suddenly the pressure of hands on his throat were gone, the weight of the body on top of him lifted.

Harry sat up slowly and looked around for Malfoy. His school rival had crawled back onto the bed and sat pushed up against the wall, his eyes wide and body shaking.

"I-I'm sorry," he managed through chattering teeth. Clearly, Malfoy was extremely upset. And even though he'd nearly been choked to death moments ago, Harry took pity and climbed on the bed next to him. He watched Malfoy for a while before awkwardly patting him on the shoulder.

"It's alright, it was just a bad dream. Just go back to sleep."

Malfoy looked at him and Harry withdrew his hand as if burned upon seeing tears glistening in icy blue eyes. Malfoy's voice was shaky as he spoke.

"I … can't. It'll come back."

"No it won't, I promise. Come on, go back to sleep."

"Only if you hold me." Harry froze. Surely, he hadn't heard that right? And why was his heart hammering in his chest at the very idea of taking Draco Malfoy in his arms?

"What?"

"Only if you hold me. Physical contact seems to be the only thing that keeps it away." Harry noticed Malfoy kept referring to the nightmare as 'it', like it was always the same dream, but now didn't seem the right time to ask about it. Instead, he slid under the covers and opened up his arms.

"Alright, come on." Malfoy stared at him for a moment, surprise, fear and thankfulness all chasing each other through ice blue depths. But then he closed his eyes and slid into Harry's arms.

_It fits_, Harry thought with surprise as he closed his arms around the still shaking man that was now nestled against his chest. The shaking subsided and eventually Malfoy's breathing evened out, signalling sleep. And as he felt the body pressed against his relax, Harry had to fight the urge to press a kiss on top of a blond head.


	4. Personal Space

**Title: **Personal Space**  
Author:** Magicallioness**  
Rating: **K+ **  
Warning(s):** no beta, since these pieces are far to short to bug anyone with. Besides, it'll mostly be last minute work anyway.**  
Beta:** none**  
Word count:** 568**  
Disclaimer:** Anything belonging to the HP universe belongs to J.K. Rowling and others who have bought the rights to meddle with her toys. Anything that's not is mine, unless stated otherwise. I'm just playing around here, not making money, so please don't sue.**  
Author's note:** uhm. R&R?  
** Summary:** Malfoy's missing and Harry does not like where he finds his house guest.

4. PERSONAL SPACE

When Harry woke, Malfoy was gone. The ex-Gryffindor frowned at the empty space in the bed, at the lingering feeling that something was missing and shook his head. He must be going absolutely mad; he did _not_ miss Draco Malfoy, in any way.

Resolutely he threw back the blankets and got up to find Malfoy. He was, after all, supposed to keep an eye on him at all times. The smell of food once again drew Harry towards the kitchen, but there was no one bent over the stove this time. Just a delicious looking breakfast of pancakes and syrup on the kitchen table, next to a steaming pot of tea. Harry chuckled: he very much preferred coffee in the morning, but how would Malfoy know that?

After methodically searching the mansion and coming up with absolutely nothing, Harry decided to try the garden. As with any large mansion, Harry's came with an even larger garden. The front was mostly taken up by a sizeable drive, lined with oak trees and a roundabout at the front porch that left plenty of room to park multiple cars. The garden at the back of the house was divided into several smaller ones to keep some form of intimacy. There was a rose garden, a lawn with swimming pool and Jacuzzi, a border with wildflowers, a herb garden and of course a large patio. There was only one part of the garden that Harry visited regularly. The only garden he worked in himself, every Saturday, was in the left corner, completely at the back of the terrain. It held a marble statue of a woman, a small pond at her feet, both completely surrounded by flowers. Lilies in fact. And that's where Harry found Malfoy.

He was just standing there, staring at the statue, the toes of his bare feet touching the first of the lilies. And it was all wrong, he wasn't supposed to be there, didn't belong there.

"Get the hell away from there," Harry ordered in a voice so full of anger he didn't even recognize it himself. Malfoy turned so fast he almost lost his balance and yelped as Harry grabbed his arm and started to drag him back to the house. It took him three steps to return to his senses and yank his arm out of Harry's grip.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded, eyes flashing dangerously. Harry just stood there, panting, watching the wheels in Malfoys head turn, in spite of his anger. Icy-blue eyes turned stormy grey, something behind them moving relentlessly as the man before him worked it out. And Harry could actually see it click into place.

"Harry," Malfoy started, his voice surprisingly soft as he took a step forward.

"Don't ever go near there again," Harry cut in, ignoring the hoarseness of his own voice. It was bad enough to have to tolerate Malfoy in his own home, but he would not invade his personal space, not like that.

But that was exactly what Malfoy did. He closed in and put his arms around Harry, who stood rigid as he felt Malfoy's cheek press lightly against the side of his head.

"I'm sorry," was whispered in his ear and then Malfoy was gone, leaving Harry to sort through the layers and layers of meaning that were wrapped around those words.


	5. Sushi

**Title: **Sushi**  
Author:** Magicallioness**  
Rating: **M, very, very much M**  
Warning(s):** no beta, since these pieces are far to short to bug anyone with. Besides, it'll mostly be last minute work , very graphic description of sex, male on male action, er... playing footsie in a naughty way?  
**Beta:** none**  
Word count:** 1.874(It's sex, it got outta hand, so sue me *tongue*)  
**Disclaimer:** Anything belonging to the HP universe belongs to J.K. Rowling and others who have bought the rights to meddle with her toys. Anything that's not is mine, unless stated otherwise. I'm just playing around here, not making money, so please don't sue.**  
Author's note:** I may or may have not mentioned it, but the drabbles in the Kaleidoscope are meant to have nothing else but their universe in common. Consequently time may or may not move around, characters may differ (although that will probably be a rarity) etc. etc. For this story you're faced with a time jump.  
** Summary:** It's Draco's birthday and Harry makes an effort to make it special.

5. SUSHI

Harry Potter was nervous. And that was saying something, because ever since his defeat of Voldemort six years ago, that didn't happen very often. It was pretty much exclusive to job interviews, public speeches and first dates. The evening's activities however, qualified as none of those. It was Draco Malfoy's birthday and as his lover, Harry wanted to make it special.

And that was why he was adjusting his dress robes for the fourth time, while checking everything else was ready for at least the sixth time. Luckily for him, Draco came walking out of the fireplace before Harry could have a fifth go at his clothes and hair. Triggered by Draco's appearance the candles that were placed all around the room sprung to live and triggered by Harry, the cd player did the same, sending warm and calming notes into the air.

Draco smiled and looked around the room, which was now bathing in an orange glow. Harry had had to close the curtains, to prevent the light from outside from filtering through, but that made the room feel all the more warm and romantic. He pulled Draco into his arms and kissed him tenderly.

"Happy birthday, Dragon," he whispered and placed a small box in Draco's hand. Steel grey eyes lid up and turned bluish at the use of Harry's private nickname for his boyfriend. Draco set his suitcase down on the coffee table and opened his present, revealing a small silver earring. Upon closer inspection it consisted of a dragon and a phoenix, their heads resting on each other's shoulders in a loving embrace, their tails entwined. Draco's eyes were wide with surprise as he looked from the earring back up to Harry.

"It's beautiful. Where did you get this?" the former Slytherin almost whispered. Harry smiled and gladly accepted another one of his boyfriend's kisses.

"I had it made, of course", he told Draco, who was switching the simple silver ring in his left ear for his birthday gift.

"I love it. I love you," Draco told Harry after a glance in the mirror that was situated over the mantelpiece. Harry pulled a stray piece of blond hair behind a delicate ear to more clearly see the earring.

"I love you too, Dray. Now, would you mind changing into something more formal? I made us reservations at the Golden Riksja and they'd be very surprised to see master Malfoy walking in in his work robes," he asked the Draco in the mirror, since his boyfriend had turned around once again to inspect his new earring. It took him only fifteen minutes to get ready, which – Harry had to admit – might be record time.

The Golden Riksja was a very exclusive sushi restaurant, Draco's favourite. And since Harry didn't mind eating sushi at all, he had decided it would be a good place for a birthday dinner. The only problem was that, although exclusive, the Golden Riksja was very popular and Harry really preferred some privacy. Luckily he and Draco were good customers so the manager, a lovely woman by the name of Chei-Lin, had arranged a special place just for them. Their table looked out over the Koi pond in the garden and was separated from other diner guests by several room dividers. They could call the waiter by pressing a button on the table, as nobody could see them.

The sushi was lovely and Harry could see Draco was enjoying himself immensely, but he was still a little nervous about what would await them once they got back home. He really hoped Draco would appreciate it, instead of blowing his top.

His worries were soon swept from his mind though, when he felt a foot stroking up and down the inside of his left calf. When Harry looked up from his plate, he looked straight into the face of a naughtily smiling Draco. Realizing that no one could see them, Harry winked and took the next bite of sushi with his fingers, licking them clean afterwards and fighting down the heat creeping into his cheeks as Draco's foot moved higher, passed his knee and onto his thigh in answer. Coating his fingers in soy sauce, Harry made Draco lick them clean before opening up his legs and giving Draco access.

His lover, thoroughly flushed himself by now, didn't waist any time and started moving his toes slowly up and down Harry's shaft. Green eyes flashed slightly as Harry suppressed a moan and pushed his head back, giving Draco a wonderful view of his neck. Harry then made a show of opening the top buttons of his dress robes and sliding a hand inside to fondle a nipple. When Draco slid a hand under the table and gasped at that, Harry knew he'd had enough. He stood up and as he threw his napkin on the table, bend over towards Draco to pull his head back by his hair.

"Bathroom and don't make me wait," Harry growled, after licking a trail all the way up to Draco's ear. And thanking whoever had designed dress robes for the room they left for certain things, he was off.

It didn't take Draco very long to join Harry in the spacious bathroom that held four cubicles and a counter with four basins under a long mirror. The blond just had enough time to spell the door locked before Harry slammed him up against the wall, kissing him fiercely and grinding their erections together. He felt more than heard Draco groan into his mouth as he worked his way out of his dress robes. His chest was covered in hands moving over his abs, his nipples, his sides and he needed to get his shirt of to feel them on his skin. Draco's eyes flew open when Harry stepped away from him, but as soon as he registered what his boyfriend was doing he got to work on his own dress robes, letting them pile in an unceremonious heap on the floor.

Harry didn't get a chance to remove Draco's shirt; said man was currently busy kissing and biting every part of his chest. Licking and sucking on already hard nipples, making muscles contract by sharply biting them, just so he could watch Harry's six-pack outline even more clearly. And Harry thought he was going to die from the pleasure of it all. He was trying to keep as quiet as possible, but when Draco kneeled in front of him and licked all along his length through his pants a long moan escaped him anyway.

Draco smirked and released Harry's cock from its confinement, glancing up while he licked again. He was rewarded by a pair of burning green eyes that stated clearly Harry liked what he was doing very much. That was all the incentive Draco needed: he took Harry for several slow rides up and down his throat, humming as two hands made fists in his perfectly groomed hair.

Harry moaned again and put his hands up against the wall at Draco's back, to prevent his knees from buckling. But all too soon he had to stop Draco and pull the slightly smaller man up into a crushing kiss. He pushed his lover into the wall again and let his hands roam south, towards Draco's obvious erection now that his dress robes were off.

Draco's breath hitched when Harry not only took hold of his cock, but also slid a finger between his cheeks to press onto the puckered hole there. Slowly, while keeping his other hand moving on Draco's erection, Harry inserted a finger and moved it around. Icy-blue eyes snapped open and bore into bright green ones, locking them together. But Harry didn't mind, he loved to watch the pleasure dancing around in his lover's eyes as he rocked between Harry's hands and he certainly didn't mind revealing the pleasure in his own eyes. But when he felt Draco tighten, he stopped his ministrations and Draco turned around, offering himself up without a word.

"Happy birthday, love," Harry couldn't resist saying, just before he pushed into the birthday boy. All he got in answer was a low moan and Harry smiled as he set up a pace, pushing into Draco, pulling out until only the head of his cock remained inside, then slamming back into Draco again. And Draco grunted with every thrust.

Harry thought he was beautiful: his cream coloured hands spread onto the tiled wall of the bathroom, covered by his own olive ones. One cheek pressed into the coolness of ceramic, to keep from making to much noise. Blond hair messed up and clinging wetly to his neck.

"Harry please," Draco begged as Harry picked up the pace. And so Harry reached around to pump his boyfriend in time with his thrusts, still picking up speed. His balls tightened and a familiar heat began to build up in his lower abdomen. He heard moaning, but he really didn't know anymore if it was him or Draco, as he felt his lover tighten around him.

"You're gonna come… all over the… wall," he panted a warning. Apparently that fact had filtered through his otherwise overheated and over occupied brain.

"I don't care," Draco answered, before reaching back with one arm, in search of Harry's nipples. He gently squeezed when he found one and all Harry could manage was a hoarse "Dray" before his orgasm hit, his body going rigid, the hand on Draco's cock no longer able to move. But Draco took over, putting his own hand over Harry's and keeping the movement going.

Harry didn't pull out of his boyfriend when he came down from his own orgasm. Instead he bent forward to lick Draco's neck and whisper in his ear.

"Come on, Dragon, come for me. Will you come for me?"

A hissed "yes" and then Draco was coating the bathroom wall with his seed. Harry held him while he rode out the waves of his orgasm, helping him to stay upright and only pulling out when he was certain Draco was able to stand on his own. The former Slytherin whispered a cleaning spell, before turning around and nestling against Harry's chest. The tenderness in their open mouthed kisses belied the sparkle in Draco's eye when he focused them on emerald green.

"That was the best sushi ever."


	6. Family

**Title: **Family**  
Author:** Magicallioness**  
Rating: **T**  
Warning(s):** no beta, since these pieces are far to short to bug anyone with. Besides, it'll mostly be last minute work.  
**Beta:** none**  
Word count:** 989  
**Disclaimer:** Anything belonging to the HP universe belongs to J.K. Rowling and others who have bought the rights to meddle with her toys. Anything that's not is mine, unless stated otherwise. I'm just playing around here, not making money, so please don't sue.**  
Author's note:** The second part of Draco's birthday.  
** Summary:** All lightheartedness is gone when Harry and Draco head back home after the birthday dinner. Harry has another surprise for his boyfriend, but how will Draco take it?

6. FAMILY

They left the bathroom separately, Draco first and Harry following after some minutes, but Harry still couldn't fight the feeling that Chei-Lin was watching them with an odd expression on her face. He flashed her a brilliant smile in passing, hoping to divert her thoughts elsewhere. And apparently it worked, because she followed him to their table to make sure everything was according to their wishes.

"I can't get enough of it, it tastes so good," Draco told her, his face dead serious. Harry had to hide his behind a napkin to prevent Chei-Lin from seeing his smile as she chirped a thank you and made herself scarce again.

"What? I was talking about the food, " Draco said, quasi innocent, but Harry didn't buy it and the rest of their meal was spend secretly laughing over what they'd done.

Nervousness struck Harry again though, when they flooed back home. The night had been so perfect up until now; Harry wished he hadn't arranged this special gift at the end of it. It just might ruin everything if Draco didn't like it. But when Draco looked at him strangely and asked what was wrong, he just took a deep breath and blurted out 'Harry Potters home' while stepping into the fireplace. There was no time to say anything, not even to brush the soot of his dress robes before Draco stepped out of the fireplace after him, and froze.

Harry swore he could hear time coming to a screeching halt as Draco stared at the throng of people gathered in Harry's living room and everyone stared back. The tension quickly building until it became almost unbearable. Nobody moved, no one spoke and Harry's heart sunk deeper and deeper until it went way passed his shoes and somewhere far beyond his reach. A knot formed in his stomach when he realized this had been a mistake and he might well have ruined everything. And then Ron moved forward.

"Happy birthday, Malfoy," he spoke almost inaudible as he awkwardly pushed a present into pale hands. Harry noticed those hands were shaking slightly and Draco grabbed hold of the box just a little too tightly. Whether it was out of anger or because of something else, he couldn't tell. When Draco still didn't move, Harry finally found his voice.

"Well Dray, aren't you going to open your present?" he asked, but his voice held a different question all together. Draco calmly set his present down on the coffee table before turning towards his boyfriend.

"Did you arrange this?" he asked, voice completely unreadable and Harry panicked. Draco was taking this all the wrong way, he was furious and he would never speak to Harry again. '_Shit, shit, shit!' _was all that Harry could think.

"I did," and he knew he needed to say so much more, but he just couldn't. The words just wouldn't come, blocked out by the fear that he had gone and done something incredibly stupid. And he knew he would forever be grateful to Hermione when she stepped forward.

"This was Harry's idea, but we all agreed immediately. Harry, tell him why you did this," she ordered her former classmate. And Harry took a deep breath, before looking Draco in the eye and explaining.

"I know what it's like to have to go through life without family, without people who care for you. When I came to Hogwarts I found a new family there. But you lost yours while at school and I know that's at least partly my fault. No please, let me finish," he said when Draco made to say something. The look on his face was unreadable, like nothing Harry had ever seen there before, but Draco nodded and let Harry finish his explanation.

"I didn't do this out of guilt. I did this because I love you and I think you deserve a family. And because yours has been destroyed, I'd thought I share mine," Harry finished, watching Draco closely for a reaction, any reaction. But there came none. His boyfriend just looked at him, an emotion swimming in his eyes Harry had never seen there before, his face carved in stone. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Harry, Draco turned around to face the room and opened his mouth to say something. He closed it again without saying a word, looking around helplessly. He hardly even reacted when Molly Weasley sniffed loudly and pulled him to her chest.

"You poor thing, you're completely stunned. Is it so rare for someone to do something nice for you, that you don't know how to react?" she muttered and it was only then that Harry realized that what he'd seen in Draco's eyes had been incomprehension; Draco just couldn't get his head around the fact that these people were willing to do this for him.

Molly pulled Draco back by the shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"I know you don't think all that much of us and I know our family is quite large already, but we'd like you to become part of it too, " she simply told him. And Draco did the most uncharacteristic thing Harry had ever seen him do: he hugged Molly Weasley and told her he would like that very much, thank you.


	7. Angel

**Title: **Angel**  
Author:** Magicallioness**  
Rating: **T**  
Warning(s):** no beta, since these pieces are far to short to bug anyone with. Besides, it'll mostly be last minute work. Semi-naked Malfoy  
**Beta:** none**  
Word count:** 722  
**Disclaimer:** Anything belonging to the HP universe belongs to J.K. Rowling and others who have bought the rights to meddle with her toys. Anything that's not is mine, unless stated otherwise. I'm just playing around here, not making money, so please don't sue.**  
Author's note:** Follows 4. Personal Space if you want to place them in chronological order.  
** Summary:** Harry has to search for Draco again. He finds him half naked...

7. ANGEL

When Harry finally came in for breakfast Malfoy was gone, an empty plate and teacup in the sink the only witnesses of him ever being there. The former Gryffindor sighed as he went in search of his charge again. It irritated him that Malfoy kept wandering off, but this time he really couldn't blame him; his little outburst back in Lilly's garden had been uncalled for.

"Malfoy?" Harry called, while climbing up the double staircase that led from the mansion's entrance to the first floor. The lush red carpet muffled his footfalls, so maybe that's why Malfoy never heard him coming. Or perhaps he was just preoccupied with whatever he was thinking about, because he certainly looked distracted. Whatever it was, he jumped almost a foot in the air when Harry called him again and nearly lost the towel wrapped around his waist. Harry snickered.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Malfoy blustered, hanging onto both his towel and what was left of his dignity as he turned around. But Harry didn't care for Malfoy's dignity or his heart for that matter; he was struck by the image of Malfoy's naked upper body. Soft, pale, but slightly pinkish skin moulded over toned muscles that had remained slim nonetheless. A drop of water disconnected from a light blond strand of hair and ran down Malfoys neck and chest, touching the tip of a jagged dark line that crossed the otherwise perfect skin.

_I've marred an angel, _was the first coherent thought that entered Harry's mind. He shook his head at the stupidity of comparing Draco Malfoy with an angel - a demon, yes, his own personal demon perhaps - but never an angel.

"Potter? Potter!" Green eyes refocused as Harry finally realized Malfoy was talking to him, or snapping at him, to be honest. He raised his eyes to Malfoy's, but never got the change to say anything.

"Finally! Is there a reason I'm standing in your hallway, wearing only a towel?" there was an undertone of utter contempt in Malfoy's voice, and Harry was surprised to find that after all these years, it still hurt.

"I dunno, is there?" he returned the question. Malfoy opened his mouth to snap at him, but closed it again upon realizing that he was indeed standing in Harry Potters hallway, wearing nothing but a towel. He shrugged.

"I took a shower, left my clothes in the bedroom. Why were you looking for me?" it was clearly visible that it took him a great deal of effort, but Harry didn't miss the fact that it was Malfoy who tried to bend the situation back into a normal conversation.

"Like I told you, I'm supposed to keep an eye on you at all times. That's kinda hard to do when you keep running off," he left the request not to do that again unspoken. There was simply no way he would politely ask Draco Malfoy to stay in his direct vicinity.

"I really didn't want to be around you just then," Malfoy told him, making Harry wonder if there was ever a time when Malfoy did want to be around him. He couldn't imagine there was.

"I know, I'm sorry," Harry managed an apology, even if it was a bit forced and Malfoy nodded his acceptance. He then looked at Harry for long moments, his head slightly cocked to the right, as if studying a painting or a piece of art.

"It's your mothers garden, isn't it?" he wanted to know and Harry felt irritation well up again at the fact that his school nemesis had understood, while he'd had to explain it to Ron and Hermione. That didn't mean he wanted to talk about it with Malfoy though.

"It is. I'll be taking a shower while you get dressed. I'll leave the door open, so just yell if anything happens and I'll be right there, okay?" Harry had already reached the bathroom door, a hand on the doorknob, when Malfoy's words stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I guess I'm not supposed to yell just to watch you run in stark naked, hm? Oh well, I'll find another way." And with that, Malfoy disappeared into the bedroom he now shared with Harry.


	8. Questions

**Title: **Questions**  
Author:** Magicallioness**  
Rating: **K+**  
Warning(s):** no beta, since these pieces are far to short to bug anyone with. Besides, it'll mostly be last minute work.  
**Beta:** none**  
Word count:** 699  
**Disclaimer:** Anything belonging to the HP universe belongs to J.K. Rowling and others who have bought the rights to meddle with her toys. Anything that's not is mine, unless stated otherwise. I'm just playing around here, not making money, so please don't sue.**  
Author's note:** Let me know what you think  
** Summary:** Harry tackles the problem head on.. after some dilly dallying that is.

8. QUESTIONS

Harry sighed as he made his way to the kitchen for his fourth cup of coffee of the morning. He'd attended to his mothers garden, read Malfoy's case file – or the few papers that had somehow acquired that title – again and again and by now he clearly recognised the signs of postponing the inevitable. He needed to interrogate Malfoy. Scratch that, he needed to interrogate Malfoy two days ago, now he _really_ needed to interrogate Malfoy.

Harry pondered switching his coffee for a shot of Fire Whiskey for a moment or two, but ended up deciding against both the whiskey and the coffee: he was wound tight enough as it was, no need to add more caffeine to the fire. True to his promise, Malfoy kept Harry up to date on every move he made during the day, so Harry had no trouble finding him.

His school rival was sprawled on the chaise-longe in Harry's study, his light blond hair contrasting sharply with the deep red fabric of the couch. One slender arm casually thrown over the armrest, Malfoy looked like he was decoration instead of an occupant. Harry knocked on the doorframe, since the door was wide open.

"Hm?" was all Malfoy said as he looked up from Harry's copy of 'Death Eaters Darkest Arts Accumulated'. Harry pulled a hand through his hair, searching for a way to put his question more euphemistically. It didn't do him any good though.

" I need to interview you." There, interview sounded better than interrogate, right?

"You mean you need to interrogate me," Malfoy stated flatly, snapping the book shut and placing it on the coffee table in front of him with short, measured movements.

Guess not.

"Yeah. Do you want to do it here, at my home office or at my Ministry office?" Harry asked in an attempt to make Malfoy feel he had some choice in the matter, while he really hadn't. Malfoy shrugged.

"Here's fine. Do your worst."

Opening up the case file he had brought with him, Harry sat down in the large armchair that faced the short end of the coffee table and pulled out his wand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" he asked Malfoy, while drawing an intricate pattern in the air with his wand. When Malfoy swore to do that, the lines lit up bright blue for a moment before disappearing again.

"I assume you were questioned by Kingsley when you asked for our help?" Harry began.

"Yes, but I did not ask for your help," Malfoy stated. Harry ignored the last part of his statement and ploughed on, intend on reaching the important part before either of them hexed the other.

"What makes you think somebody wants to kill you?" Malfoy actually snorted at that and looked at his fingernails in a gesture of boredom.

"Because I was attacked on my last two visits to Diagon Alley and two nights later, somebody tried to brake into my house, which is not Malfoy Manor anymore. I wasn't home at the time, but whoever it was left a note saying I deserved to die for what I did and he or she would make sure I got what I deserved." Harry noticed the detachment in Malfoy's words, but didn't comment on them. It was quite normal with victims of break-ins or attacks to push the events away as far a possible, stating they were fine. It always came back to bite them in the arse though and Harry vaguely wondered if that was what Malfoy's nightmares were about, but dismissed it as irrelevant at the moment.

"Is this the note?" Harry held up the death thread so Malfoy could see. It was protected by a spell that prevented anything from happening to the evidence, so it could be handled as much as needed. Malfoy simply nodded.

The note itself was quite plain, but the lines on them made Harry shudder, even now. Not so much because of what they said, but because Harry knew they were written in human blood.


	9. Eyes

**Title: **Eyes**  
Author:** Magicallioness**  
Rating: **T**  
Warning(s):** no beta, since these pieces are far to short to bug anyone with. Besides, it'll mostly be last minute work. Boy's kissing (finally!).  
**Beta:** none**  
Word count:** 873  
**Disclaimer:** Anything belonging to the HP universe belongs to J.K. Rowling and others who have bought the rights to meddle with her toys. Anything that's not is mine, unless stated otherwise. I'm just playing around here, not making money, so please don't sue.**  
Author's note:** Now the only question is: are we moving forwards or backwards?  
** Summary:** Interrogating Draco Malfoy does not go quite as Harry expected...

9. EYES

Harry rubbed his eyes, something he could now do without having to first take off his glasses, and put his quill and notebook back down on the table. Malfoy didn't say anything, just looked at him sharply. After a deep sigh Harry reached for his quill and notebook again and launched into the next part of the interrogation.

"Could you tell me, in as much detail as you can remember, what happened the first time you were attacked in Diagonalley?"

Malfoy frowned and Harry was sure there was some outburst forming about how he had already told Kingsley about all of that and were they all as stupid as him, but it never came. Instead, his unwelcome houseguest took on that same indifferent tone of voice and related his story.

"Well, it was on a Thursday afternoon, three weeks ago, around four 'o clock I should say. I was coming out of Madam Malkin's after fitting some new dress robes, when the streetlight next to me exploded, 'shattered into a million tiny pieces' as they say. At first I thought it was just a freak accident or something, but then the pieces of glass began moving, floating in the air, until they formed a message. 'You're a dead man, Malfoy' it read." Harry wasn't fooled by Malfoy's façade of cool and collected, he'd seen too many victims of death threads for that, he could read the signs. The pitch of his voice that was just a bit off, the way he wouldn't look at Harry when he talked about it, no mentioning of any feelings he might have had during the event while talking about it. The message had – logically – scared his school nemesis shitless and normally the first thing that Harry would do was calling the victims on it and explaining that it was alright, perfectly normal and perhaps even helpful with the investigation. With Malfoy however, that didn't seem like a good idea. So Harry decided to ignore the signs and adapt a similar cool and business like attitude instead.

"Did anyone know you would be going to Madam Maulkin's that day and at that hour?"

Malfoy nodded slowly, while thinking about whom exactly knew that.

"I had an appointment, so the people at the store would know. I mentioned it to Blaise when he wanted to schedule a meeting, so it's very likely that Pansy knows as well…"

Harry frowned. Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, two of Malfoy's best buddies at Hogwarts. Death Eater kids, just like him. Pureblood and filthy rich, just like him. Their wedding had been the biggest event since the end of war celebrations. Of course Harry hadn't been invited.

"Did you see the streetlight explode? Can you tell me what it looked like? Any colours, sounds, etcetera?" Malfoy frowned in thought again and Harry found himself wishing he would stop that, because he would get lines between his eyebrows and that would be a shame of such a perfect face. He nearly dropped his quill when he realized who he was thinking about and promptly decided to ignore that had happened at all. Luckily, Malfoy was talking so he could hide his blush as he bowed his head to take notes.

"No sounds, well not before the very loud bang that signalled the explosion itself of course. And I can't be sure, but I think I saw a purple glow around the base of the streetlight before it exploded." Harry nodded; that added up with the spell traces the Aurors had found. Of course Madam Maulkin's personnel had informed the Ministry after the incident and Aurors had been send to investigate. Spell traces included a fairly simple explosive spell, probably tied to Malfoy's magic signature so it would go off as soon as he went near it – which he would have to if he ever wanted to leave Madam Maulkin's. What puzzled Harry was that the spell would've had to been set after Malfoy entered the store and the other spell traces that were found. It was probably from the spell that made the glass shard message, but it was so complicated, they hadn't been able to find out what spell it was from. And with they, Harry referred mostly to Hermoine and the fact that even she couldn't find out the slightest bit about the spell bothered him somehow.

"Potter?" Malfoy's face was hovering right in front of him when Harry snapped out of his thoughts and it nearly made him jump out of his chair. Malfoy smiled and moved a bit closer.

"What on earth were you thinking about, hmm?" he wanted to know. But Harry didn't answer, he couldn't; he was staring into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he had ever seen and his mind simply refused to work. And when Malfoy smiled a little and that smile actually reached his eyes and made them sparkle, Harry thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest. And he did the only thing he could possibly do it that situation: he dropped his notebook and his quill and touched his lips to Malfoy's.


End file.
